fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Guatemalafanfic's Survivor: Micronesia
Survivor: Micronesia - Fans vs. Favorites is the sixteenth season of the CBS reality television series Survivor. Pitting die-hard Survivor fans against some of the series' past contestants, this season is the show's third to include contestants from past seasons, after the all-returning contestant pool from Survivor: All-Stars and Survivor: Guatemala in which two contestants from Survivor: Palau returned for a second chance. Applications were due on July 7, 2007. Around August 2007, 800 applicants were selected for an interview by CBS. Out of these 800, about 48 semi-finalists were selected to go to Los Angeles sometime during September 2007. From these semi-finalists, 10 contestants were selected to participate in the show between late October and mid-December 2007. The full cast of 20 contestants were revealed on January 32008 by Entertainment Weekly. In the same article, it was also revealed that Palau winner, Tom Westman, was invited to participate, but declined. In other interviews, host Jeff Probst revealed that a list of 20 Favorites was put together (enough for an entire game) and then 10 of them were cut. Others included for consideration were Shane Powers (of Exile Island), Yul Kwon (of Cook Islands), and Courtney Yates (of China), though Probst confirmed that Yates declined the opportunity. The contestants were split into two tribes, fans and favorites, named Airai and Malakal respectively. Both tribes were named after islands in Palau. The season was filmed in Palau, marking the second time Survivor has filmed there (the first being 2005). The filming locations for this season were the same as those used in Survivor: Palau. Exile Island returned this season after being absent from Survivor: China, with a new twist of one castaway from each tribe being sent to Exile Island where they had to compete to find the Hidden Immunity Idol. Contestants :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaways has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Jason played the Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore four votes against him were not counted. Mikey played the Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore three votes against him were not counted. The game :In the case of multiple tribes or people who win reward or immunity, they are listed in order of finish, or alphabetically where it was a team effort; where one player won and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. Combined Reward and Immunity Challenge. Exile Island was not yet known to the castaways. Due to the double Tribal Council, there was no Immunity Challenge and noone was sent to Exile Island. Due to the merge, there was no Reward Challenge and noone was sent to Exile Island. Episode 1: Those Who Are At War With Others... *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' The tribes are to assemble four puzzle wheels, attach them to a cart, and push the cart through a series of wooden fences. Upon reaching a sandpit with the cart, they then must dig up a set of planks to make a bridge. The tribes then push the cart over the bridge to a turnstile. The wheels are then removed and the pieces reassembled to complete the turnstile. The turnstile raises a fire wok on a pulley that lights the top of a platform. *'Reward:' The winning team wins Tribal Immunity and flint. In a pouring rain, the ten fans arrived on the island unaware that they would be facing past castaways and were shocked when Jeff introduced the favorites. Jeff then pointed to a beach on an island across the way with two boats and told the tribes to swim across. Two individual Immunity Idols were there for the first castaway on each tribe to find them, with the stipulation that they were only good for the first time they went to Tribal Council. Jonny was the first to find the idols tied to the boat's prows, but Yau-Man noticed that Jonny took the other tribe's idol and raced over to the correct boat, tackling Jonny and grabbing the correct idol. Kathy got her tribe's idol after Yau-Man pointed it out to her. Two alliances were formed in the favorites tribe: one between Ami, Eliza, Jonathan, and Yau-Man and another consisting of the couples of James and Parvati and Ozzy and Amanda. Both groups courted Jonny and he played both sides. At the combined Reward and Immunity Challenge, the fans took the lead early and won. After the challenge, Jonny told the tribe that he missed his girlfriend and unborn daughter and that he really wasn't in the game. Feelings were split about whether he was being truthful or if the story was part of his strategy, but in the end he was unanimously voted out 9-1. After the vote, the tribe was given a flint, although Yau-Man had already started a fire using water and his glasses. Voting history Jason played the Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes cast for him. Joel was evacuated due to medical reasons, therefore no vote occurred for his removal from the game. Mikey played the Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes cast for him. Ratings U.S. standard ratings References Category:Fan Fiction